


American Dream

by No_One_Special_01289



Category: One Direction (Band), obama - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_One_Special_01289/pseuds/No_One_Special_01289
Summary: Obama is Harry's American dream.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	American Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didnt write this in two minutes at lunch I put so much hard work into this enjoy.

It was in the am harry met Obama. Obama had just left misshell to explore his desires. Harry went to Obama and told him he had that one thing and that he gave him no control. Obama melted into Harry's arms and they shared a steamy, passionate kiss (with tongue). That's when Donald Trump burst in and kidnapped Obama! Harry had to rescue him from Donald's super evil cave layer dungeon. He slayed Donald with a watermelon and saved his lover, Obama. Then they made sweet, hot, american English love into the night. 


End file.
